Stinger "Seed" Crownleaf
Stinger "Seed" Crownleaf was an antagonist in the Erin Hunter book series Bravelands. He was an Olive Baboon who ruled the Bravelands as a dictator before Fearless and co. defeated him and book 3. Before his crimes were exposed, Stinger was the former leader of Brightforest Troop and a member of Crookedtree Troop before he joined Brightforest Troop. Personality When he's first introduced, Stinger appears to be a kindhearted individual. He saved Fearless when the latter was caught in an eagle's nest. Stinger was among the Brightforest Baboons who believed Fearless despite being a lion cub should reside in their Troop until he can care for himself. Stinger's reputation has earned him the respect of many of his Troopmates. However, It later turns out that Stinger isn't kind at all but rather cruel, greedy, manipulative and power-hungry as he Killed Bark and Grub who were the Crownleafs (Baboon term for Leader) before him in cold blood just so he can become the Troops leader. When Thorn confronts him about this, Stinger claims it was necessary so the troop can have "guidance". Although he was just making up excuses as Stinger's betrayal obviously wasn't best for everybody but rather best for himself. Stinger then abuses his power and makes decisions That endanger the troop and eventually all of Bravelands. In "Blood and Bone", Stinger is revealed to be sadistic as when Sky reads his mind it's revealed to take sadistic pleasure out of seeing Fearless and the Strongbranches attack Thorn when he convinces the animals of the Bravelands that Thorn is responsible for breaking the code several times. Biography Some time before the events of Broken Pride, Stinger (known as "Seed" at the time) joined Crookedtree Troop. There he met a female baboon named Pear Goodleaf , fell in love and together they had a daughter named Berry. However Stinger was ambitious and sought out power. He desired the position of Crownleaf which was currently held by a baboon named Marula. Stinger wanted to become Crownleaf as soon as possible. He wanted that rank so badly that he'd do anything to get it even if that meant double crossing and murdering those who trusted him. He killed his Crownleaf when her back was turned by smashing her skull with a rock. Stinger took sadistic pleasure at killing Marula Crownleaf. Stinger's premeditated murder didn't go unnotched however as his mate witnessed him killing their leader. Stinger expecting his mate to be pleased by his actions was shocked and angry when she expressed shocked and disgust at his actions/behavior. Pear then warned the rest of Crookedtree Troop about Stinger's crimes. Before the Troop could punish Stinger however, he kidnapped Berry from Pear and fled from the troop to escape persecution. Stinger and Berry came upon Brightforest Troop during their exile and were accepted into their ranks. Because Crookedtree Troop kept the incident regarding Stinger betrayal from the rest of the Bravelands Brightforest Troop didn't realize that they were housing a criminal until 7 years later. In "Broken Pride", Stinger comes across a young lion cub named Fearless who was trapped in an eagle's nest. Stinger rescues Fearless and introduces him to Brightforest Troop. Powers and Ablites *'Manipulation -' Stinger was shown to be excellent at manipulating other animals into doing his biding. This is first shown when he framed a clan of Hyenas as Bark's Murderers in his first attempt to cover his tracks. *'''Charisma - '''Stinger was incredbley charismatic as he was able to gain the trust of two troops which he was able to hold for several years before both troops discoverd his true colors. He even manged to convicne a large portion of the bravelands to trust him and that he was the next great parent. Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Bond Destroyers